Il avait les mots
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: 'Il avait les mots... M'as rendue accro... Je ne savais pas... Je ne le connaissait pas... Il avait les mots" UA Usopp/Perona Usopp/Kaya. Part de lemon (minime) donc rating M par sureté.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici un petit OS, assez court, inspirée d'une de mes chansons préférées étant petites, éponyme du texte.**

**Disclaimer ****: les personnages sont à Oda sama, la chanson à Sheryfa Luna.**

**Pairing :**** Usopp/Perona, Usopp/Kaya**

**Bonne lecture:)**

**Il avait les mots**

**Je m'appelle Perona.**

**J'ai 18 ans.**

**Un homme m'as eu et m'as détruite.**

**Mon histoire est tellement bête...**

**J'ai été stupide.**

**Qu'est ce que j'espérais ?**

**Pffff... Je suis minable.**

**Vous voulez savoir mon histoire ? Bien. Asseyez vous, préparez vos gâteaux, votre thé, votre chocolat, vos pierres ou vos mouchoirs.**

.

.

.

J'ai rencontré celui que j'aurais pensé être l'homme de ma vie tout bêtement...

J'occupais un poste de caissière dans un hypermarché, juste pour économiser histoire de me payer un appartement pour me barrer de cette ville de merde et étudier dans une grande ville, avec un peu de chance, Paris.

J'ai été affectée à l'espace culturel et multimédia du magasin, assez chanceuse. Mes collègues, complètement barrés, étaient cependant super. Absalom, Cindry et Hogback, étudiants eux aussi, sous le contrôle de Odz et Moria, surnommé « échalotte », les responsables de l'espace, passionnés et agréables aussi.

J'ai vite été acceptée, au bout d'un mois, on s'éclatait comme des malades, Cindry m'apprit tout ce que je devais savoir pour me débrouiller.

Y compris conseiller des clients...

C'était un matin lourd d'orage.

Il n'y avait que Cindry, Odz et moi, pas de clients, de part la baie vitrée, on commentait allègrement les tenues des clients qui passaient aux caisses en dessous de nous.

-Euh... Excusez moi ?

-Je m'en charge ! M'exclamai-je, en me tournant vers le comptoir.

Et pilant en même temps.

Un homme métisse, à la chevelure lustrée aussi noire que ses yeux, habillé d'une chemise rayée blanche et noire et d'un pantalon noir, me souriait.

Ce sourire me fit perdre à jamais ma raison.

.

.

.

-Merci de votre aide, mademoiselle... ?

-Hollow, et je vous en prie !

-Serai-ce trop demander à une aussi jolie fille de l'inviter à un café afin de la remercier ?

Le rouge me vint aux joues, je n'avais pas tellement l'habitude des compliments...

Odz nous rejoint et me sourit.

-Allez, va prendre une pause, de toute manière, il n'y a personne, et tu as travaillé dur cette semaine,vas y.

Je le remerciais et suivit le métisse.

.

.

.

Le soir même, nous nous retrouvâmes devant chez moi. Au café, nous avions vite noué une amitié, qui se transformais en chose bizarre, si je puis dire. Je ressentais bien plus envers lui.

Il m'a invité à diner.

Et on en est là.

-Perona...

-O-Oui ?

-Est ce que... Il semblait hésiter mais me fixa dans les yeux avec ses onyx brulants. Est ce que... Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

Cela devenait tellement évident... Le coup de foudre.

Cette nuit, je lui offrit ce que j'avais de plus précieux, bercé par ses « Je t'aime » et ses caresses rassurantes.

-Je crois au coup de foudre Perona, grâce à toi... Je t'aime tellement...

**Quelle putain de cruche j'ai été.**

.

.

.

Deux mois plus tard...

-Allô mon amour de fantomette... ça va ?

-Allô Usopp, oui ça va ! C'était bien le match hier soir ?

-... Je n'étais pas à un match hier soir-

-Bah si, avec Luffy et Zoro, tu m'en a même parlé avec Cindry et Absalom !

-J'étais pas du tout à un match, j'étais en réunion...

-Je suis persuadée que tu parlais d'un match...

Sa voix, ce qu'il confondait, tout cela était étrange, et ce, depuis que l'on sortait ensemble.

Je me disais qu'au final, c'est moi la folle et que je n'écoutais pas assez.

Je lui pardonnais ses erreurs et ses tromperies fréquentes.

**Quelle putain de cruche j'ai été.**

.

.

.

Un des rares soirs où il peut être près de moi, son boulant lui bouffant énormément de temps. Mais je lui pardonne.

Un soir ou encore il me fit basculer du côté de la sombre luxure.

M'empalant sur lui, une main plaqué sur le mur en face, l'autre lui caressant le torse, les abdos puis les testicules, j'encaissais ses puissants coups de reins, me faisant tressauter, hurler de plaisir, atteindre le point de non-retour.

Il accéléra soudainement, m'attrapa parla taille et échangea nos positions.

Le simple fait de sentir son corps sur le mien me donna un orgasme fulgurant, me rendant sourde quelques instants.

Je pus distinguer son cri de jouissance.

Il me semblait avoir compris...

Kaya.

Je me trompe peut-être, c'est proche de Perona.

**Quelle putain de cruche j'ai été.**

.

.

.

-... Et puis, on aura une grande maison, à la campagne, avec des animaux, pour élever nos gosses, et on se mariera-

-Wow wow wow,pause ! S'exclama Cindry. T'es folle à fond de lui, ça ne fait que trois mois que vous sortez ensemble et tu t'y vois déjà ! Le train train quotidien tout ça... T'es jeune, éclate toi ! Et puis...

La blonde touilla son café. Elle devait être délicate.

-C'est quand même bizarre qu'il soit tombé amoureux de toi si vite...

-C'est le coup de foudre tu veux dire !C'est l'homme de ma vie !

-Il t'as ensorcelé avec des mots vide de sens, Perry. Tu as 18 ans, t'as toute la vie devant toi !

-Je... Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour moi...

-Je me méfie. Pas par rapport a vos 8 ans d'écart, mais par rapport à ce qu'il dit. Il se gourre souvent de prénom quand il dit qu'il t'aime, tu ne trouves pas ? Et il ment aussi...

-Comment peut tu me le prouver ? Demandai-je, soudain froide.

-Il faisait quoi hier soir ? Ah ouais, réunion. Quelle genre de réunion se fait dans une boite de nuit ?

Sans rien dire, je me lève.

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été plus ouverte que ça, que t'aurais été contente pour moi. Ta jalousie me fais mal.

Je me casse du café, la laissant coï.

Mais ses mots me tournèrent dans la tête toute la soirée.

**Quelle putain de cruche j'ai été.**

.

.

.

Les doutes tournent en rond dans ma tête.

Un matin qu'il dort plus que d'habitude, je me lève et décide d'aller lui chercher des croissants chauds, avec sa voiture, histoire qu'il ait l'odeur en ayant au boulot, une odeur chaude et réconfortante.

Je lui emprunté ses clés, entre dans son Espace...

… Et remarque une peluche et des Playmobils à l'arrière.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!_

Je sors de la bagnole, le souffle court, paniquant face aux petits bonhommes de plastique et au petit lapin bleu.

Je remarque alors son portefeuille, que j'ai du faire tomber en sortant précipitemment.

Prise d'une envie malsaine, je l'ouvre.

Une photo avec une femme blonde, une petite fille rousse.

Une adresse.

J'eus peur.

**Mes doutes lentement se confirmaient.**

.

.

.

Il ne rentra évidemment pas ce soir là.

Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Je me gare juste en face de l'adresse de la photo et descendit, marchant sur un petit chemin de graviers clairs menant à une maison de bois blanche, avec une petite terrasse, où était creusé plus avant un bassin pour carpe koï.

Un berger allemand vint du jardin pour me faire fête, adorable. Il n'était pas encore adulte.

-Attends, Nojiko ! Criais une petite voix.

Une petite fille aussi rousse que le feu suivit le chien, mais stoppa à ma vue.

Essayant de contrôler mes tremblements, me sentant pâlir, je déglutis, sourit et m'agenouilla.

-Bonjour poulette, ça va ?

-Oui, et vous ?

Polie. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les gosses.

_Exactement comme Usopp voudrait..._

-Je vais bien. Est tu seule ?

-Non, ma maman est dans le jardin, je vous l'amène ?

-S'il te plait.

La petite fille repartit et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une femme aussi blonde que les blés.

-Bonjour madame, je peux vous aider.

J'inspire un grand coup.

-Désolée de vous déranger... Mais... Je peux savoir votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Kaya, pourquoi... Vous- madame, vous pleurez ?!

Je m'écroule par terre en larmes.

**Mon cœur est réduit à rien...**

.

.

.

-...Je vois.

-Je... J'ai préféré être franche avec vous madame...

Kaya restait pensive.

-Je lui ait encore fait confiance, et il a encore recommencé...

-...Quoi ?

-Il m'avait déjà trompé auparavant avec d'autres femme...

Je n'étais apparemment pas la première conne avec qui il s'amusait...

Du bruit dans l'entrée.

-Kaya, je dois sortir ce soir, j'ai une réu-

Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, ce fut comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Bonjour Usopp. Heureuse de constater que tu travailles histoire de payer notre maison de campagne.

**Je me sens perdue...**

**Je suis morte.**

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était mon histoire...

Ne la prenez pas forcément pour argent comptant.

Le coup de foudre existe, il m'a juste été fatal.

**Il avait les mots...**

**M'as rendue accro...**

**Je voyais déjà...**

**L'avenir dans ses bras...**

**Il avait les mots...**

**M'as rendue accro...**

**Je ne savais pas...**

**Je ne le connaissais pas...**

**...Il avait les mots...**


End file.
